Blackmail: Nature's Poison
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: I'm surprised no one has attempted this! this is an easy one to write! criticism welcome! When the show Lucky channel comes to the near end, The stress of work may be too much for the pink haired woman. Contains Femdom One-shot


Lucky Star

Blackmail: Nature's Poison

(Zing! Second story! Yea…so I'm so shocked absolutely no one has even attempted this! So ignore this and get to the story below!)

"Oh my fucking god…" Akira groaned in her deep voice while leaning back in her chair. The stresses of this damn job was getting to her real quickly…and she only finished the 19th episode! "I've just about had it with this show!" She banged her fists on her desk. She was obviously in one of her moods again, but why was she so pissed? Earlier during the actual show she was in an ecstatic mood earlier… It was probably just Minoru being around her. God he was so annoying, stealing her spotlight… He just didn't realize that it was HER show… "He needs to get it through his fat fucking head and shut up during the show…..adults these days I swear…"

The reason she had said this was because she was only 14. Heh… just 14 with an ad commercial under her control…well almost. She sighed and put a pair of small headphones on. She reached into her small pockets and pressed what appeared to be "play" in Japanese. She leaned her body back while placing her feet on the desk. "Well. Tomorrow's another day..." she thought to herself as she shut her eyes.

"Ummm akira-chan?" Akira opened her eyes at the sound of faint knocking on her door. She instantly yanked the headphones out of her ears and slammed her fist on the desk once more. "What?" She yelled annoyed. She heard a small yelp from the other side of the door. "Well don't just stand out there! Come in!" She resumed her yelling. This wasn't exactly the best time to be contacting her…

Minoru stepped inside with a scared expression on his face. The show today really put a toll on him. It seemed like Akira was getting more insane with every advancing episode… and he didn't like it one bit. Akira sighed and connected her face with the palm of her hand. "What do you want?" Minoru heard her ask. "W-Well I just wanted to stop by and say what a great show we had today!" He was bluffing, what she said in the beginning of it sickened him. To think she was underage doing this kind of stuff. He shuddered and waited for a response.

She squinted at him. "You're kidding right? This show sucked! And it's all your fault!" She pointed a finger at him. He gasped and stepped back. "What? How's it my fault? The show was great, you just need to stop being a bitch." He said aloud. He immediately covered his mouth. He had finally called her what she deserved. Al the days of abuse from her…he had had it. He had had enough of her constant mistreatment. He was a human being and he deserved to be treated as such!

She however didn't feel the same. She jumped over the desk and walked right up to him. She must've been a foot short than him because she had to look high up to see his face. "Listen here! You work for me! You do what I tell you to! Get out of my room and out of my face!" She yelled in her deep voice. Minoru glared down at her and shook his head. "Akira chan…I have had just about enough of your shit! You've been abusing me for what? 2 weeks? What has happened huh? Nothing. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing!" He ranted on. He had never told her off like this before.

Akira, however, wasn't as impressed. She raised her knee high up and hit him in a place guys DON'T wanna be kneed in. "Oof!" He groaned as he sank onto his knees. He cupped his genitals and was just about eye level with his attacker. "I'm sorry you little fuck. What'd you say?" Akira stepped back and unleashed a powerful kicked to his chest. He felt the hard impact and felt her push his rib bones inward. "Ah!" He groaned as he felt onto his back. He gasped for air and immediately noticed that his rib bones could easily prick his lungs. If that happened blood would slowly creep into them and he could suffocate.

"Aww aren't so tough now are you?" She placed her right foot on his chest and pressed down. "Agh!" He groaned. She had knocked the wind out of him and was having severe problems trying to breathe. "Listen here." She began with her sweet voice present. She hummed to herself as she felt a certain heat growing between her legs. It may have been from when she kneed him. It may have been from when she knocked him over…Or it could definitely be the fact that she was dominant. He obeyed her and he knew that. How dare he curse her out like that!

"You do what I say." She repeated a second time. "Get your lethargic ass up!" She removed her foot from his stomach. "Y-Yes ma'am…" He held onto the door knob as he struggled to get up. "You idiot! Get out of here! The door is right behind your ass! Go!" Minoru mentally screamed at himself. Holding his chest, he managed to get onto his feet and looked down at Akira. She smiled and took his hands in hers. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a false sweet voice.

He looked at her like she was insane. Well she was insane but why? "Uhh… Akira chan…?" he made sure to steady his words so that he wouldn't breathe too heavily. "Hush…" And with that she took two steps back and jumped up onto his chest. She wrapped her legs around his stomach. "Ahh! Akira chan!" He groaned as this definitely took him by surprise. The sudden weight from her caused him to fall backwards into the door. "What?" She asked in her fake sweet voice.

The force of her weight and his sent him sliding down the door and onto his butt. She still had her legs wrapped around him with a sadistic smile on her face. "You like me don't you?" She said. Minoru went wide eyed and tried to stand up. Or at least leave. "Akira chan…you are not yourself today…maybe I should leave…" He told her. She made sure to apply her weight so that he was stuck down. "NO!" Her rotten voice came back and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I am myself! I know exactly what I want!" She squeezed harder. He was able to pry her hands off after about a second and tossed her away from him. She landed about a foot from him on her back. "You crazy bitch!" He stumbled on to his feet and fumbled with the doorknob. He had had enough. He needed to leave so that she wouldn't do anything she'd regret. "Not so fast there boy." She called from her desk. Minoru managed to open the door before he heard her.

"What?" He called stuttering. She smiled and crawled on top of her desk with an enticing look on her face. "You know the law of japan states that any adult harming a minor is punishable by law and the defendant is sentenced to a year in jail. Would you like that Minoru san?" She started. She spread her legs so that the opening of her skirt and panties were shown to him. As far as he could tell she still had her school uniform on. "Wha? You can't do that! You attacked me first damn you!" He protested. She smiled wider and shrugged. "Right. Who do you think they are gonna believe? An innocent little girl... or a big scary man like you?" He glared at her scornfully. She did have a point. If she were to report him then he would go to prison….his school record would be shattered…and he'd become the girlfriend of some scary dude while incarcerated….no way!

"Ok… what do you want me to do Akira chan?" Minoru sighed before shutting the door. She motioned for him to come to her with her index finger. "First thing's first. Who do you obey?" Minoru looked down and rubbed the back of his head. Here he was, a full grown fucking man…obeying a little 14 year old…. He felt so ashamed that he could cry, which he wasn't too far from.

"You Akira chan…" He mumbled. She folded her hand back and forth at him motioning for him to come closer. "Who do you want to please so that you DON'T go to jail?" She asked with the heat between her legs getting hotter. "Y-You Akira chan…" He replied to her. She smiled and spread her legs even wider and ran her index finger up and down her crotch. "Then do you wanna know how you can make me pleased?" She asked shuddering from her own touch. He went wide eyed as he watched the young woman tease herself.

"What Akira chan? I can't do that! You're a kid! And plus I also haven't…" He trailed off. She leaned up so that she was on her elbows. "What? You're a first timer? Well here let me help you." She beckoned once more for him to come over. He winced at her bitter sweet voice. There was no way in hell he'd lose his virginity to…this chain smoking, slutty ass, insane psycho! "I just can't… I won't!" He protested. She shrugged and slipped her hand under her panties. He heard a slight moan as he watched her play with herself.

"Oh well. You either lose it to me… or some scary man in prison…your choice." He sighed as he heard her. She was absolutely right… This black mail was wrong! But…he didn't wanna go to jail.. "Ok…" He sat on the desk next to her and waited for the inevitable abuse. Almost as soon as he sat down she jumped off the desk and jumped back into his lap. "See? This is how it's supposed to be…You obeying my needs…" She leaned up and began softly kissing his neck. She took his scent in and sighed. "That's right…Complying to my needs…That's a good boy…" He winced at her dagger like words as he felt her teeth come in contact with his neck.

This was morbidly terrifying. Not only could she charge him with so called assault… He could also be charged for even doing this with a minor…What a manipulating psycho! "Hmmm...Minoru san…" She moaned into his neck. She bit down harder causing a gasp from Minoru to be head. "Oh Minoru…Are you enjoying thisss?" She growled in her deep voice in his ear. He shivered at her vicious tone. Why him? He was pretty sure there were other men she'd definitely prefer.

"Why Akira chan…?" He mumbled as he felt her sucking as well. Oh shit she was gonna leave a hickey on him… "Because you need to learn your lesson Minoru… I know you like me... I know the way you look at me… you want me so bad don't you?" She whispered and nibbled on his ear. He shivered and gently tried to push her away. "Like her? I absolutely hate her!" He screamed in his head. She smiled and traced light kisses down his neck. "You like that?" She asked him. He simply stared at her with a distant look on his face. "I want a reply you worthless pile of crap!" She back handed his cheeks. "Oh!" He held his cheek in his hand. The psychical pain itself didn't hurt. What hurt the most was that his own partner would turn on him. He couldn't believe she was using him like this.

"Yes ma'am... I d-do kinda…" He bluffed. Of course she didn't like her. He hated her to no end… But… Akira interrupted his thoughts by untying the ribbon around her neck and began unbuttoning her shirt. "Hmm you are gonna like this…" She smiled as she finished her shirt as she slid it off revealing her small petite bra. Minoru looked down at them and a slight blush crept across his face. What was wrong with them?

"You like them don't you?" She asked in her high voice. "They are a work of art…despite my small age and height." She lightly pushed the older man onto his back. "What are you doing?" He asked surprised that the young woman could do so. He had never felt so humiliated in his whole life. She must've read his mind, because as soon as his back contacted the desk she jumped over him and straddled his chest. "How about we work like this?" She asked with a seductive tone in her voice.

"Ahh! Get off of me Akira chan!" He tried pushing her up by her under legs, but she held on by clinging to his shoulders. "Nah Minoru san…You'd hate to be charged with statuary rape wouldn't you?" She asked in her deep voice while trying to unhook her bra. "Yea….i would…" He replied back with his hope rapidly degrading. "Then SHUT UP!" She yelled as she flung the bra to the side. "AHH! Akira chan?" He yelled as she leaned down closer to him. Even though they weren't the biggest, she persisted on shoving them in his face.

"Suck them." She said leaning down so that his face was in between them. "Akira chan? I can't do that… I'm sure there is someone else you'd rather have your first time with…" He said with multiple beads of sweat starting to form on his face. She scoffed and placed her hand under the back of his head. "Psh. weren't you listening earlier? This isn't my first you dumb ass." She said in her deep voice. "Yes Yes! Take him! Make him suffer! Make him feel guilty that this isn't your first! Do it!" Her conscience told her. He gasped in shock and slight fear as the words, "Not my first" flew out of her mouth.

"You have two choices. 1: You can comply with me and this'll be great for both of us. Or you can leave. Just leave and go away. But in the morning you'll have policemen at your door. Choose." She threatened. The color in Minoru's face disappeared as he gazed up at her. "Go on! Just fuck her filthy ass! You won't survive in jail!" His mind told him. He nodded and leaned up, licking circles around her right nipple as he done so.

"Oh yea…Hmm…" Akira moaned as she felt her assistant lick her. The slightest touch from him sent chills up her spine. Not bad ones however, but good ones. "Akira chan?" He asked as he took the small nipple in his mouth. "Rapist! I'm going to prison! This is wrong! Why am I doing this?" He questioned. He was committing such a grave sin that he'd never get this out of his mind. "Don't just keep it there, suck it!" She demanded. Complying with her orders, he closed his mouth around it and started sucking slightly. "Oh yea! Just like that Minoru! Right around my- oh! You do learn quick!" She moaned as she took her left hand and started massaging her other breast. The heat between her legs grew so hot that she thought that if her hand was frozen, her crotch would thaw it.

"Oh don't pay attention to just that one…" She placed her other hand in his black hair and squeezed it gently. Minoru rolled his eyes and let go. With one quick motion she took the other one in his mouth and traced circles around it with his tongue. "The monkey learns fast doesn't he? You're good at this…" She removed her hand from his hair and rubbed the outside of her panties. "Don't let hormones get the better of you… yet anyway." She reminded herself as she rubbed her lower lips up and down.

Minoru noticed this and pulled off of her. "Akira chan? What are you doing?" He asked with slight fear in his voice. She looked down at him and smiled. "Like what ya see?" She winked at him. His blushed returned as he watched the young lady rub the outside of her underwear. "Oh? You want me to go inside?" She whispered as she dug her whole hand inside. "AH!" She moaned aloud as she slid her middle finger deep inside herself.

"Akira?" He asked with his voice cracking a bit. She took her finger out of her pussy and shoved it inside his mouth. "Shut up! You talk when I talk!" She rammed it deeper down almost choking him. "How do I taste?" She asked. "Hmph!" Was his choked response. She tasted bitter and nasty…Was this the taste that every female had? He hoped not, after all there was so many wrong with this one now!

She yanked her finger out and stood above him. "You were always such a weak assistant. I can't believe they ever hired you." She said as she stepped forward. He noticed that her small pussy was high above him. Why did he have to do this? Didn't he suffer enough already? "You like this don't you you old pervert." She giggled as she slid her skirt and panties off. He gasped at the horrifying truth; they were going to have sex…

"Oh I say, that look on your face Minoru…You like what you see?" She repeated for the hundredth time. There she was in her naked form…standing over her assistant. The dominating power only made her wetter. "Now it's my turn." She got down on her knees and straddled his face. "You know what to do now…oh wait you are a virgin aren't you? In that case…eat me out..." She said in her high voice.

The blush across his face darkened as felt a small drip of her wetness fall onto his lip. "Ugh D-disgusting!" He muttered to him. He felt her pubic bone against his nose and clenched his eyes shut. Unfortunately for him, he heard him. "Uh excuse me? Did you just say I was disgusting?" She asked him. "W-Well…" He trailed off. She spread her legs so he could get a better angle at her. "If you don't start using that tongue of yours I'll run out and tell the people to call the cops. Wearing absolutely nothing." She threatened.

He shut his eyes and said nothing. "Damn her and her blackmail!" He thought to himself. With no other choices he reluctantly stuck out his tongue and slightly separated her pussy lips. He licked the entire outside of it licking the wet juices surrounding it as he done so. Her taste was really bitter and almost made him gag. His confidence was nowhere to be found. "Ahh…" He heard Akira moan as he slid his tongue inside of her. "Oh yea…right there Minoru…" She moaned and leaned her head back. She had her hands entangled in his hair as he ate her out. "Ew... oh god..." He thought to himself as he felt the slight trickles of her juices flow into streams. He retracted his tongue and started licking the outside of her gently. He didn't know what to do…And if he upset Akira chan then….He shuddered, He didn't wanna think about it.

"Whats the hold up?" She growled from the loss of sensation. He panicked and continued licking the outside of her pussy. "Shit shit she's getting upset! She's gonna kill m-." He stopped when he felt an unusual small bump above her opening. "Huh? What?" He ran his tongue over it again. Doing so caused Akira to moan in the same way she had done so…except this time it seemed like she was in more pleasure. "Is this what they called…a clitoris?" He thought to himself.

"Oh yea…" He heard her moan as he ran his tongue over it once more. "Here goes nothing…" And with that, he leaned up and covered it up with his mouth. She gasped at the warm sensation and her grip in his hair tightened. "Oh yea….right there… Good boy…God you know your stuff….Such a good boy." She moaned as she felt his teeth slightly nibble it. "Oh GOD… YES!" She moaned louder as beads of sweat fell down her forehead. The sensation of her controlling him, plus the pleasure he was giving him was too much..

"I think…..I'm…." Minoru felt the streams turn into rivers flowing down his chin and some of it flowing into his mouth. "I'm gonna…" She never finished her words of pleasure. Because as soon as she said that her essence flowed out of her like a river flows out of a busted dam. He let most of it flow into his mouth and held it in. Akira sighed and looked down at her victim, whose mouth looked full.

"Swallow it you dumb ass." She growled at him. He was lucky she hadn't fired his ass. She gave mercy to him as he kept the hot liquid in his mouth. He squeezed his head in between her legs and scowled at him. "Swallow it!" She yelled at him. He clenched his eyes back shut and very slowly swallowed her orgasm. He felt the bitter liquid flow down his throat and his lunch about to come back up it. He sighed and felt his lunch sink back down.

"Good boy." She cooed as she stood back up. He exhaled his breath glad that her tortue was over…except…wait why was she pulling his pants off? "Akira chan? What are you doing?" He asked with panic rising in his voice. She glared at him as she undid his zipper. "What does it look like you stupid fuck?" He started breathing heavily as the panic finally hit him head first. He really was gonna have his first time with this…Black mail conniving young devil… "Please Akira chan…you don't wanna do it with me…There are so many other stronger better guys than me that you just don't want me do you?" He pleaded hoping that'd she see the main point.

She didn't however and retorted with, "While true… You are right here already willing to do whatever I want…and oh my!" She pulled his pants down to his knees to reveal his hard cock. She gazed at the size of it and smiled. "Ohh my, you're getting hard from this? I'm impressed… I bet you can't wait to shove yourself inside my small pussy can you?" She teased him and straddled it.

Minoru realized that if he didn't do something fast she would lower herself on him. This would officially be known as statuary rape for him. Even after she done this she could still report him to the authorities. Why him? All he wanted to do is just do this damn assistant job and get paid. Getting raped by a young psycho bitch wasn't in the agenda.

"Please Akira chan, Get off of me. I promise to shut up during our shows. I'll even quit if you want me to…" He begged her. He certainly didn't want this from her… He wanted his first time to be with a woman who loved him. Someone who would listen to his needs and wants and would love him unconditionally.

Akira didn't care however and, using her hands to guide him, lowered herself slowly on him. A soft drawn out moan escaped from her and she took him all the way inside her. "Hmm…God you are huge Minoru san…" Akira moaned as she felt his throbbing dick inside her. It felt magnificent. She felt like she was in heaven as she bounced up and down on him. "Yes! Give it to me Minoru! Fuck me! Squeeze my tits Damnit!" She moaned and she grabbed his hands.

While she had been moaning he had his eyes shut and his teeth gritted. This was awful…truly awful.. "Akira….chan…" He groaned from the hot wetness his dick was feeling. This sensation was way too weird and unfamiliar too him. She was especially tight too and he could feel what felt like bones rubbing against him every time she bounced down. "Yes Minoru…scream my name!" She moaned as she put his hands on both her breasts. " I said… ahh…squeeze them! Ahh…" She said in between breathless moans.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" He reached up and squeezed her small breasts with his hands. "Yes my assistant…play with them…" She moaned and leaned forward. She leaned down and sank her teeth into his chest. "AHH! Akira chan!" He yelled aloud. The impact from her teeth into his neck hurt a lot.. "Akira…chan…please get…" She interrupted him by placing her lips on his. His eyes shot open at the sudden touch. His first instinct would've been to push her off…But with the current situation, that may have not been the best thing to do..

"Oh Minoru… yea…" She moaned into his lips. He did nothing and placed his hands on her waist for support. "It'll be over soon…" He said to himself as Akira bounced up and down faster on him. "I'm.. close…" She moaned as she placed her hands behind her for support. She began moving her hips straight back and forth and leaned her head back. This felt so good. She could feel the insides of her coming closing to his dick.

He could feel it too. Because he felt the sudden squeeze and pressure on his dick and groaned. "Akira…" He called her name out…this sensation was taking a toll on him too. "Minoru… I'm gonna…" She screamed aloud as her orgasm came. She squeezed her hip bones together tightly around his dick. He could feel her juices flowing onto his dick freely.

"Ahh!...Ah Minoru…" She moaned as she got off of him. She got off the desk and went to her pile of clothes. "We'll just keep this in between us ok? That was great…. I was your first time too… Well! See you later! Bye beez!" She flashed him a rock and roll sign with her hand before walking out of the room. Minoru however just lied there. He was still in shock from this whole ordeal….His captain….who was only 14…just took him on her desk. Her fucking desk for god's sake. "I hate her! I hate her!" He yelled as he jumped off of the desk. He pulled his pants up and bowed his head in his hands

"Well…it can only get better….right?" Somehow he wasn't even sure of it himself.

(Hope you enjoyed this! This was an easy couple to do! Read and review!)


End file.
